Point Of Nana
by Kasanelover
Summary: The perspective of life from the eyes of the 10 yr old, beautiful little girl, Haruka Nana. I do not own her or any of the other Utauloid and Vocaloid in the story.


**This story is going to be viewed from Nana's perspective only!**** Don't expect any 3rd person view or anything...yet. ;) Or at all...I don't know. :3**

-6:00 A.M-

_Beep beep. Beep beep._

My alarm went off at 6 A.M exactly like every morning. I opened my eyes and hit the off button and sat up from my bed. I rubbed my eyes for half a second and stared down at my all white cat, Kitty who was simply sitting on my bed, staring at me with his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Meow." He said. Afterall, that's all he could say.

"Good morning, Kitty!" I said cheerfully. I stroked his head slowly.

I didn't do it for long though, considering I needed to deal with my higene. The moment I finshed petting him was the moment I got out of bed and stretched my arms. I then yawned and watched Kitty jump off the bed. I fixed my bed up quickly and then walked straight into the bathroom. Of course, I had another outfit and underwear with me.

-6:45 A.M-

I felt like a brand new person now that I was all clean and I smelled really good. Not to mention I had on a new outfit. Knowing I had to clean Kitty's litterbox and feed him, I headed down stairs with him following me.

-6:50 A.M-

I headed to the kitchen with Kitty still following me. The moment I stepped inside the kitchen was when I saw Teto, the one who took me and Neo in when we were younger and helpless. She was so sweet and caring like a mother...that's why I see her as a mother. I simply grinned and greeted her.

"Hi, Teto!" I said cheerfully.

Teto turned around and stared at me. She then smiled and picked me up.

"Good morning, Nana!" She said cheerfully. She hugged me like teddy bear, making me giggle and hug her back.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just making breakfest and hoping Ted doesn't wake up anytime soon." Teto replied. She set me down on the ground gently.

"Are you having fun?" I asked while tilting my head only slightly.

"Of course I am. I'm having even more fun with you!" Teto replied. She hugged me once more.

"Yay!" I said cheerfully. I hugged her back yet again.

Moments into our hug and Piko walked in. He was what Teto called 'The only dream that came to life' or 'An angel that was sent by the lord to be with her forever' or even 'A boy who came across her life because destiny knew they would be great together'...well, something like that anyway. I don't exactly remember what she said about him but I know it was a mix of wisdom and much love.

I looked over Teto's shoulder and saw Piko staring at us and twirling with the USB coming out of his butt.

"Hi Piko!" I said.

Teto released me from her loving hug and stared at Piko.

"Hi Piko." Teto said romantically. She hugged and kissed Piko on the lips.

"I see you girls are having a party." Piko said.

"No, not really. Just some hugs...and breakfest." I said.

"Well, that's nice." Piko said. He patted my head, making me smile.

Kitty on the other hand meowed because he was still hungry. I completely forgot about the little guy until now.

"Oops! Sorry Kitty!" I said. I patted his head and grabbed his food bowl.

I then placed it on the counter and looked in a cabinet below it for cat food. Kitty kept meowing. It sounded so cute!

"SHUT THAT FUCKING CAT UP!" Ted yelled from upstairs.

I knew for a fact that it was Ted because Ritsuko's voice isn't that deep and he's the only one who complains about Kitty's meowing.

"NNNEEEEVVEERRR!" Teto yelled back.

I grabbed a big bag of cat food and pulled it out of the cabinet slowly. I then opened the bag and grabbed the measuring cup inside it. I felt Kitty's whiskers up against my arm as he wanted to climb in the bag and eat all the food in it.

"Hang on, Kitty." I said while putting a cup of cat food in his bowl.

Kitty remained silent as I put another cup of cat food in his bowl. Once I did that, I placed his food bowl back where it was, right next to his water bowl. He then dived into his bowl and ate his food. I stared at Piko and Teto and saw them smooching. I always see them doing that but something tells me they try not to do it in front of me.

"Um...Teto?" I asked. I tugged on her skirt a few times.

"Hmm?" Teto asked. She seperated from Piko and stared at me.

"What about breakfest?" I asked.

"Oh right! I nearly forgot." Teto replied.

I just stared at Teto with my eyes wide open for no reason.

"...what?" Teto asked.

"Nothing." I replied. I sat at the kitchen table, waiting for breakfest to be made and served.

Kitty stared at me with crumbs of cat food all over his cute, tiny mouth. I giggled and patted his head. While I patted his head, I was able to hear Ted coming down the stairs with Ritsuko. Those two are always together...just like Piko and Teto. Once he came down he walked into the kitchen and stared at Piko, Teto, and Kitty. Ritsuko looked at me.

"Morning!" She said.

"Good morning, Ritsuko." I said.

"Hey." Ted said.

I turned my head and saw him sitting next to me with his eyes less then half opened.

"Hi, sleepy head." I said cheerfully.

"It's Ted! Not sleepy head, Ted! T-E-D, Ted!" He said.

"But you're eyes look closed." I said, pointing at his nearly closed eyes.

"Doesn't mean I'm sleepy...okay maybe it does. Point is, I'm going to kick your cat's ass for waking me up." Ted said.

"But Kitty didn't mean to wake you up!" I said. I picked up Kitty and held him close to me.

"Yeah he did...he...he just...he..."

Before Ted could finish what he was sitting, his head hit the table and fell asleep. What a sleepy head. Piko looked at Ted.

"What a goof." Piko said.

I stared at Ted as he woke instantly and stared at Piko with his eyes _still_ closed.

"I'm not goof, shota! You're lucky I'm letting you bang my sister!" Ted said.

I tilted my head in confusion. I never knew what everyone met by that.

"What's that?" I asked.

Teto turned around and walked to Ted with a hot pan with a pancake in it. She then put her hand over Ted's mouth.

"Tha-tha-tha-that's something that we can't tell you." Teto said.

"...okay!" I said.

If Teto said something once, I would always accept it as it is. Afterall, I never want or even dare to go against anything she says. Ted removed Teto's hand from his mouth and tried to stare at her but couldn't.

"Teto, you need to tell that kid about the 'birds and bees' eventually." He said. He fell asleep with his head on the table again...I think he did.

"I already know about the birds and the bees!" I said.

"No you don't." Ted said.

I tilted my head in confusion again.

"What birds and bees don't I know about?" I asked.

"It's not those kind of-"

Teto put a hot pancake on Ted's head before he finished answering my question.

"Oops. Accidents happen." Teto said.

"You. Suck." Ted said.

Teto stuck her snake tongue out at Ted and then quickly hid it back in her mouth. She then walked back to the stove and cooked another pancake.

"There's your breakfest." She said.

"I hate you right now." Ted said.

"Nana, you want one or two pancakes?" Teto asked, ignoring Ted's insult.

I knew Teto tended to maker her pancakes as big and thick as the pan. And the pan wasn't so narrow.

"One please." I replied.

"Wow, you're in luck." Teto said.

"I am?" I asked.

"Yep. I cooked up 2 pancakes and there's one more." Teto said while serving me my plate.

"Yay!" I said. I threw my hands in the air and waved them around.

Teto giggled and passed me a bottle of maple syrup. My favorite! I grabbed the bottle and drenched my pancake in syrup. I the drove my fork into my pancake but before I could even get a piece from it, Teto put a square of butter on the center of it.

"Can't eat a pancake without butter." Teto said with a wink.

I simply giggle and ate a piece of my pancake. While I was eating it, one of Piko's friends, Miku walked in out of nowhere with a frown. She took a seat next to me and tapped my shoulder. I turned my head and saw her staring at me.

"H-h-h-here, Nana. I want you t-to have my leek ring." Miku stammered. She offered me a ring the was green and white just like a leek.

It was so shiny and polished, I was able to see my relection through it. For fact, I knew Miku would never give away something so special to anybody. And definetly not in such a matter. She would at least have a small grin across her face while doing so. And she wouldn't be shaking either.

"Uh oh. Red flag everyone!" I said nervously.

"Where?!" Piko asked instantly.

I was able to see his horse ears pointing up from the top of his head.

"Red flag?!" Teto asked.

I pointed Miku who was shaking while holding the ring.

"Miku's a flag?" Piko asked.

"No, dummy!" Ted replied angrily.

"You're just grouchy because you didn't get your 'beauty sleep'." Teto said.

"Shut up! Nana's trying to say there's something wrong with Miku! Duh!" Ted said.

"Shut up, Ted!" Miku snapped.

I scooted my chair away from her.

"Miku calm down." Teto said with her beautiful, soothing voice.

"NO!" Miku yelled. She pounded her fists on the table.

It went on like this for a while. I ate my pancake while watching Teto and Miku bicker about stuff I didn't really understand.

-7:50 A.M-

I was soooooo stuffed! I felt like I couldn't even walk because of how chunky I felt. I would've told Teto but then she'd think I'm fat and I don't want her to think of me like that.

"You feel fat too, huh?" Piko asked with his hands on his belly.

I stared at Piko with my eyes widened.

"How'd you know?" I asked in amazement.

"Because we all feel that way." Piko replied.

"But...how's you know I felt like that?" I asked.

"Because...it was a lucky guess." Piko replied with a grin.

"Oh...well, I'm gonna go and take Kitty to the park." I said.

"Alone?" Piko asked.

"No. Teto said she'd take me there." I replied.

"Oh...how sweet of her." Piko said.

"Yeaaahhh...I'm glad I met her." I said.

Looking back made me realize how lucky I am to meet an amazing friend like Teto. Just like always.

"Ready Nana?" Teto asked, wagging her tail.

"Yes." I replied.

"Good...where's Kitty?" Teto asked.

Kitty walked to Teto and rubbed himself against her legs.

"Nevermind." Teto said with a giggle. She picked up Kitty and stroked his head.

I giggled and walked to the front door. Teto followed me and opened it widely. I stepped outside and took a big whiff of the morning air. It was the best thing to smell in the morning. Then again, it was the only smell in the morning, other than wet grass and breakfest. I looked down and saw Kitty staring at me happily like he does every morning. I looked up and turned my and saw Teto stretching...her wings? I tilted my head in confusion. I thought she knew I couldn't fly...

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You don't wana fly on my back?" Teto asked.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"C'mon, you're not all that heavy." Teto replied.

"Uummmmm...okay." I said nervously.

I knew Teto couldn't fly straight with something or someone on her back so I was very hesitant.

"C'mon, Nana." Teto said, urging me to get on her back already.

I mounted her nervously, thinking about falling off while we're high in the air. Teto was all pyched up and ready to fly. In fact, she was full of so much energy, it only took her a few flaps of her wings to get in the air...I think that's how she got in the air so quickly. I wouldn't know because I don't study so much on chimeras and their wings. I never have the time...

"Hang on!" Teto said while she was flying higher into the air.

I clinged onto her loose fur and watched life fly right by us...literally. Teto flew through the air so fast, it felt like my mouth and jowls were going to fly right off from all the wind. The wind was so strong, it felt like my clothes would fly off. Of course, the wind didn't really do that, thank gosh.

"Can you slow down!?" I mananged to say.

Teto perked her ears up and flew down at the rate of a crashing jet. I was scared for dear life at that point! We were already over 9,000 feet in the air! I tightened my grip on Teto's fur and prayed that we'd survive this. While we were heading towards what I thought was ground, Teto caught on fire, making me catch on fire as well. I guess it was from all the speed...

"OOOWWW! HOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!" Teto yelled.

"OUCH! WE'RE BECOMING ROASTED!" I yelled.

The moment after I said that was when Teto crashed into a large body of water, killing the blaze covering our bodies. Teto and I swam back up for air immediently and stared at each other.

"...that. Was. Intense and crazy." Teto said.

"And very scary." I said.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Teto said. She swam over to me and hugged me.

"I know...but it was still scary. And I don't know where we are." I said.

"I...don't quite know either...well, we'll just have to climb back onto land and see for ourselves!" Teto said.

"Yay! Exploration!" I said cheerfully.

Teto giggled and started to swim to shore. I followed shortly after.

-8:40 A.M-

"Wow, that was a nice swim." Teto said. She shook herself dry.

I on the other hand stood beside her with my ponytails drooping like dead roses and my clothes soaking wet and slightly burned. I was lucky it was only my clothes that got burned and not my skin or hair. Teto stared down at me.

"Nana, do you need me to hug you dry?" She asked.

"Hug me dry?" I asked.

Teto picked my up and bear...I mean _chimera_ hugged me. I was quite confused as hugging never really dries anything.

"Just a little longer!" Teto said.

"Until what?" I asked.

Teto just set me down. I felt my clothes and skin...and they were dry?

"Teto, what did you do?" I asked.

"I hugged you dry!" Teto replied while shaking herself dry...again.

"Woooaahhh." I said in amazement.

"And I can do it with Kitty too!" Teto said.

I just remembered Kitty. I don't know what happened to him after we crashed into the water. I became frightened and worked up.

"Kitty?!" I called.

"Kitty? I thought he was-"

"Meow." Kitty went.

"Kitty!?" I called again.

Kitty walked to me, soaking wet and his whiskers drooping down like my hair.

"Oh no! Kitty, you're all wet!" I said.

"I'll hug him dry like I did with you!" Teto said.

Kitty meowed and shook himself dry.

"Never mind!" Teto said.

I looked around the place, only to see were right next to a freeway. Suprisingly though, no cars zoomed by. There wasn't even any traffic.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now you get on my back and we fly to the park!" Teto replied.

I widened my eyes.

"Um, uuhhhh...maybe don't have to do it that way!" I said nervously, not wanting to fly on Teto's back again.

"Oh? Then how do you suppose we get to the park?" Teto asked.

"We can walk there!" I replied.

"We can walk in a freeway?" Teto asked with her hands on her hips.

"There aren't any cars!" I replied.

"Hmm...good point. I'll go first." Teto said. She stepped into the freeway and looked left, right, and then left again.

I watched Teto with my eyes widened and Kitty rubbing up against my legs. Moments after watching, a blackish-gray car hit Teto. I widened my eyes and gasped in horror as I saw her lay on the ground, breathing heavily.

"TETO!" I yelled. I ran to her assistance immediently.

"I-I-I'm okay!" Teto said.

"No, you're not okay! You just got hit by a car!" I said.

Teto just stared at me.

"Listen to me carefully. As long as you're okay, I'm just fine." Teto said.

I stared at Teto with much worry writtened across my face. However, I remained silent and nodded my head.

"Good...help me up please." Teto said.

I grabbed her left arm and pulled her up. She shook a little but otherwise, she looked good.

"We cannot walk from here to the park." Teto said.

"But you make flying really, really scary!" I said in my defense.

Teto widened her eyes. I backed away from her and picked up Kitty.

"How do you suppose we get there then?" Teto asked.

"Anything but flying..." I replied, trailing off my sentence.

"Maybe Piko's driving around here." Teto said. She stepped in the freeway again.

And again, she got hit by a car. A police car.

"Teto!" I said again.

"I think that's Piko..." Teto said.

The police car stopped. I stared at it with my eyes widened. Kitty meowed.

"Kitty, do you know who that is?" I asked, wondering if my own cat knew who was in the car.

Suprisingly, he did know. He meowed his reply. Of course, I knew he meant 'yes'.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Teto, are you okay?!" Someone asked.

"WHO'S THERE!?" I asked super loudly. I looked around, only to see Piko with Teto.

"I knew it..." Teto said weakily.

"Piko, why would you run over Teto?!" I asked.

"Try driving with a law breaker who keeps charging up into the front and trying to drive!" Piko replied. He moved Teto's hand around.

It seemed so lifeless yet so alive at the same time.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I should be asking you two the same thing." Piko replied.

"I crashed into the ocean...well, I caught on fire, THEN crashed into the ocean." Teto replied.

"Aaannddd what does that have to do with you two being on the freeway?" Piko asked.

"We swam all the way over here!" Teto replied.

"Figures. You need a lift?" Piko asked.

"Yes." Teto replied. She lifted her arm up.

Piko lifted Teto up.

"Thank you." Teto said.

"I'm suprised you're not at the park yet." Piko said.

"We crashed, Piko. Into the ocean. I got hit by **TWO** cars before we could even go anywhere." Teto said slowly.

"Are you okay?!" Piko asked.

"Yes. You were the 2nd car, it didn't hurt as bad." Teto replied.

"I was?" Piko asked.

"Yes." Teto replied.

"Oh...umm...wow. Okay." Piko said.

"OOOFFFIIICCEERRRR!" Some guy yelled.

Something told me that was the law breaker because it came from Piko's car...

"Dear gosh, not him again." Piko said.

"OFFICER! OFFICER, I'M HOORRRRNNNYYYYY!" The man yelled.

I was very confused. Teto's face turned hot pink.

"OFFICER, YOU SOOOOO PRETTY!" The man yelled.

"You have the right to remain silent!" Piko said.

"LET ME FUCK YOU!" The man yelled.

"Teto, what is he talking about?" I asked.

"Ummm...that's-"

"NOOO!" Piko yelled.

"PLEASE?!" The man yelled.

"NO!" Piko yelled.

"Teto, will they ever stop yelling at each other?" I asked.

"I don't know. You know how Piko can be around and to law breakers." Teto replied.

I stared over Teto's shoulder. I watched PIko as he pulled out his tazer and shot it at the law breaker.

"OOOOOOWWWW!" He yelled.

"You have the right to remain silent!" Piko said.

"OFFICER, WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME?!" The man asked.

Piko rolled his eyes and ignored the man.

"Piko, we won't fit in your car." I said.

"Why not?" Piko asked.

"Because you have a crazy man in your car and I don't wanna be next to him. Neither does Kitty." I replied.

"True...hhmmmm...Kitty can sit in Teto's lap and...I'll see what I can with 'Mr Drinks-A-Lot'." Piko said.

"Okay." I said.

Piko nodded his head and walked back to his police car. I stared at Teto who was staring Piko while wagging her serpent tail. It was so pretty. It was redish-pink mixed with a little orange and gold triangles amongst it. Not to mention it was very smooth to the touch. I walked behind Teto and I couldn't resist but grab her tail gently and run my hand down it slowly and softly. Teto turned her head slowly and stared at me.

"What...what are you doing?" She asked.

"Touching you're super smooth tail." I replied.

"Oh...okay." Teto said.

"Okay ladies, it's safe to come in now." Piko said while twirling his USB tail around.

I never understood how or why Piko had a USB for a tail and not a normal natrual tail like Teto and Kitty's. But I never complained about it. God blessed him with that tail so I'm going to keep my mouth shut about it.

"Where's the suspect?" Teto asked.

"If you mean apprehended crimminal, then he's tied up in the back seat." Piko replied.

"Oh...he better not touch Nana." Teto said.

"If he does-"

"I'll kill him with French Bread if I have no weapons to use." Teto said, interupting Piko.

"Oorrr I can fling him somewhere." Piko said, trying to comprimise.

"Naah, killing is better. I want him to **know** and **understand** to never touch my Nana, both alive and in the after life." Teto said.

"Well, violence isn't the answer to everything." Piko said.

"True...pyhsical action isn't the answer to everything either." Teto said.

"Neither is verbal action. Sometimes you just have to let it go." Piko said.

"Yes. That's the best thing to do, depending on the sitituation." Teto said.

"True...let's get going." Piko said. He got back in his police car.

Teto grabbed Kitty out my arms and sat in the passanger side. I sat in the back seat with the crimminal. He looked much like a professional business man but was slightly cross eyed and had a strong scent of alcohol and cigarettes. I narrowed my eyes at him. He widened his eyes at me.

"Woooaaahhhh. You're...you're sooooo pretty, lady." The man said.

It was a slurred speech and I knew it. I was just able to translate it fairly easily.

"Try not to get to hasty." Piko said while starting his car.

"OFFICER! I'M TALKIN' TO A PRETTY LADY!" The man yelled.

"Oh wow. That's truly amazing." Piko said sarcastically.

"I KNOW!" The man yelled.

"Would you stop yelling!?" Teto asked angrily.

"Oooohhh...another pretty lady." The man whispered.

Teto snarled at the man and glared at him angrily.

"Don't get all lovey dovey with me, lover boy." Teto said.

"But you're prettyyyyyy!" The man whispered.

"Don't mess with my girl!" Piko said.

"OFFICER! OFFICER, I FOUND ANOTHER PRETTY LADY!" The man yelled.

"Stop yelling!" Teto snapped.

"Lady! Lady, do you love me?" The man asked, again whispering.

"No!" Teto replied sternly.

"Aaawww...other pretty lady, do you love me?" The man asked.

"No." I replied.

"Aawww...nobody loves me!" The man said depressingly.

"I'm sure you'll find her one day." I said, trying to cheer the man up.

I know he was a crimminal and all but seeing as though I'm going to be next to him for a while, I might as well make him smile and enjoyable to us.

"You really think so?" The man asked.

"Yeah!" I replied.

"Lady, you're so purty and friendly!" The man said.

I giggled.

"Don't get to close to him, Nana. He's a crimminal that needs to be behind bars." Piko said.

"What are the charges pressed against him?" Teto asked.

"Drunk driving, possesion of alcohol in a veichle, speeding, resisting arrest, and assualt of an officer, i.e, me." Piko replied.

"He hurt you?!" Teto asked.

"Only a minor injury." Piko replied.

"Where?!" Teto asked.

"I'll show you when I'm done driving or on the next red light." Piko replied.

"Piko, we're in a freeway. There **ARE NO TRAFFIC LIGHTS!**" Teto snapped.

Piko stroked Teto with his USB tail.

"Calm down." Piko said.

"I don't like seeing you hurt, Piko!" Teto said.

"I'm glad you care Teto but I can't always control violence put upon me." Piko said.

"And that's what makes me feel even worst!" Teto said.

Piko drove his car with one hand on the wheel and the other stroking Teto gently.

"Shhh. There there." Piko said.

Teto tried to calm down but failed to when the crimminal blurted out something very insulting to her.

"CHIMERAS ARE CRAZY BUT REAL, OFFICER!" He yelled.

"You take that back about my girl!" Piko snapped.

"BUT IT'S TRUUEEE!" The man yelled.

"NO IT'S NOT! STOP INSULTING MY SPECIES!" Teto yelled in sadness and anger.

The man remained silent from that point. Teto became upset from her rage. Piko licked Teto's cheek with his very long snake tongue. It's weird that his tongue is like that...then again, so is Teto's...so I guess it's natural.

"Piko, what do people have against chimeras?" Teto asked under her tears.

"I don't know, Teto. They're too blind to see and how amazing they can be. You make a great example." Piko replied.

"Oh Piko." Teto said under her tears. She licked Piko's arm making Piko shudder slightly.

"Teto?" I asked.

"Not right now, Nana." Teto said while crying.

I remained silent from that point. I felt really horrible, even though I didn't do anything wrong. Kitty was also quiet as he listened to Teto cry softly. Piko tried to comfort Teto but had trouble because he was still driving and one wrong move could cause the mean man to run away and possibly do even more bad stuff.

"Ssshhhh. Everything will be okay." Piko said.

"It hasn't been like that so far!" Teto said while trying to control her tears.

"Don't worry, it will be. Trust me." Piko said with a soothing voice.

Teto hugged Piko, disreguarding the fact he was _still_ driving. Luckily, we were near the park so I didn't get too scared. And even if I did, I wouldn't express it in anyway. I wouldn't want to startle Piko. Moments into our depressing drive, we made it to the park. I remained silent as I looked out the window.

"Nana, get out the car." Piko said.

"What about Kitty?" I asked.

Teto handed me Kitty immediently. With that said and done, I got Piko's car with Kitty in my arms. I closed the door and walked into the park. There were many kids there, some with their cats, others with their friends. I ginned and set Kitty on the ground. I then headed straight for the wishing fountain. Kitty followed closely behind me. I usually sat around the fountain, talking to other kids every now and then. Kitty would always play with the other cats.

"Okay Kitty. Be free!" I said cheerfully as I sat down on the rim of the fountain.

Kitty smiled and ran off to play with the other cats. Once Kitty left, I thought about Teto and Piko. What were they doing in the car? How did Piko plan on making Teto feel better? Both were quiestions that wouldn't stop circling around my head. I simply sighed and looked at the beautiful sky. While I looked at the sky, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned my head to see who it was, only to see a great friend of mine, Nigaito Shion standing before me.

"Hi Nigaito!" I said cheerfully.

Nigaito simply waved and blushed slightly. He was very shy and he didn't talk much but he was still very nice and caring. Something told me he fell for me because ever since I met him, he would always visit and spend time with me. Not that I had a problem with it. Afterall, he treated me like Piko does with Teto and Piko treats Teto very well. That's what made me like him so much.

"So how was your morning so far?" I asked.

Nigaito sat down next to me and stared at me for a brief moment before speaking.

"It was actually different. Kaito wasn't 'playing' with a woman in his bedroom so it was pretty quiet." Nigaito said.

"Did you enjoy the silence?" I asked.

"Actually, yes. I can never go one morning without hearing thumping and moaning." Nigaito replied.

"Teto moans when Piko cuts down trees!" I said.

"That's...that's crazy." Nigaito said.

One of the many things I liked about him was how he always understood me. When I say that to someone, they either look at me like an idiot and become confused. Most of the time, they laugh though...I never understood why.

"Where's Kitty?" Nigaito asked.

"Playing with the other cats." I replied.

"Uh oh." Nigaito said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Looks like someone mistaken Kitty for another caaat..." Nigaito replied.

"What do you mean? Where is he?" I asked.

Nigaito pointed at the long slide on the playground. There, Kitty was being held by some kid I didn't even know. It looked like the kid was going to push him down.

"Hey!" I said. I ran to the slide.

"Give back my cat!" I demanded.

"Come and get him!" The kid teased.

"Kitty!" I said.

Kitty meowed and tried to get the kid's grip but couldn't.

"Give me back my cat!" I demanded with my voice louder than before.

"Fine! Catch!" The kid said. He released Kitty, making him meow loudly as he went down the slide.

I caught Kitty in my arms before he hit the ground and held him close to my chest.

"Kitty, are you okay?" I asked.

Kitty stared at me momentarily before wagging his tail for his response.

"Good." I said.

"You might want to move. That fat kid's comin' down the slide." A kid said.

"Ro-"

Before I finished, Robert, the chunky kid the kid warned me about crushed me with his ginormous butt. I breathed heavily as his weight crushed my face. Luckily, Kitty was still safe so it wasn't so-so bad...or so I thought. Just when I was about to release Kitty and push Robert off, he farted in my face! EEWWWW!

"Robert!" I said under his butt.

-2:30 P.M-

I walked into the kitchen, wondering what I should do next. Kitty was following me like always.

"Hmm...what should I do now?" I asked myself.

Kitty meowed. Of course, I knew what he meant.

"That sounds like a great idea!" I said. I patted Kitty's head and stepped out kitchen door that lead to outside.

Kitty looked around with his tail wiggling slightly in mid air. I looked around and saw Kaito watering his beautiful roses.

"Hey pinkie." He said.

"What happened, Kaito?" I asked with my head tilted.

"Do you sleep with Teto?" Kaito asked.

"Sometimes, why?" I asked.

"Good, come here so I could smell her boobs on your head." Kaito replied.

"No!" I said. My face turned bright pink.

I continued to walk forward, only to see Defosuke's car parked out in the driveway.

"Huh." I said. I approached his car looked at it.

It was sliver and polished and I was able to smell the wax it was covered in. I walked around it and saw a twinky in something that made the car go faster...I think. What ever part it was, it had a twinky lodged in it.

"Who would put a twinky in this thing?" I asked. I narrowed my eyes at the twinky and got on my hands and knees.

Moments later, Defoko and Defosuke got in the car and started it immediently, causing the twinky to fly in my face. I shook my head and little and wiped the twinky cream off my face. I then pulled out a hanky and cleaned my hands with it. Once I did that, Defosuke put the car in reverse and nearly hit me.

"Uh, Defoko?" I asked. I clinged onto the thing that had the twinky in it.

She didn't hear me. And if she didn't hear, neither did Defosuke. I sighed and watched as I was getting further and further away from Kitty. He meowed loudly, begging me to come back.

"I'll be back later, Kitty!" I said loudly.

Kitty just stared at me with a worried face.

"Well, here we go!" I said to myself. I stared at the sidewalk as we, as in Defosuke, Defoko, and I, zoomed past it and other cars.

While going where the heck we were going, we passed by a building with windows clear enough to see my reflection clearly. Still lookin' good. I continously looked at the cars and buildings until the car stopped. I looked around and saw a bird pecking at the ground. I knew Defoko liked to impress her brother but c'mon! Not the bird!

"Oh Defoko." I said to myself.

Moments later, Defoko hit the passanger door with a Vice 9 in her hand.

"Defoko!" I said.

Again, nobody heard me. Defosuke slammed his foot down starting petal and drove after the bird. The bird ran and tried to fly away from his car. Defoko tried to shoot the bird but missed numerous amount of times.

"Run birdie, run!" I said.

But before he could get in the air, his wing was shot and the back wheel that was right next to me ran him over and crushed his organs and skeleton. Defosuke slowed down and came to a stop, showing me the intense damage done to the bird.

"FUCK YEAH!" Defoko yelled.

"You don't have to deal with her anymore." I whispered. I closed the bird's eyes.

"I couid've sworn I heard flower girl sayin' shit about not hurting the bird." Defosuke said.

I gasped and widened my eyes. How could he hear my over all those gun shots?

"I don't give a rat's ass so I'm not gonna check. Besides, the kid should be with Teto, not stalking us." Defoko said.

I was mentally inraged. I wasn't stalking them! I was forced to cling onto their car!

"True." Defosuke said.

-6:30 P.M-

I was watching Kitty swim around in the tub as I have finally clean his fluffy white fur. He was the only cat I knew that liked water and wouldn't hesitate to go inside it, epecially in the Summer.

"I'll be back, Kitty!" I said cheerfully. I walked away momentarily.

I came back only minutes later with a towel to dry Kitty up. Sure enough, Ted was in the tub with Kitty.

"C'mon here, Kitty." I said.

"Hey, is that the towel that I use to dry my butt?" Ted asked.

I gasped and drop the towel. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened.

"EEEEWWWWWWW!" I yelled.

-7:30 P.M-

I was in my night gown, all set for bed. Teto and Kitty were standing beside me.

"Okay Nana, 15 minutes until bedtime." Teto said.

"Okay, Teto." I said. I picked up Kitty and stroked his head.

Teto walked away. I kissed Kitty on the head and walked around a bit with him in my arms. Moments into my walking, Tei came inside my room. I wonder how she got in...with no injuries at least. Piko would always attack Tei the second she approached him or Len.

"Hi Tei!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey, Nana." Tei said.

"What are you doing here at this time?" I asked.

"Woman, it's only 7:35! Teto just puts you to bed early because she wants to fuck Piko as soon as possible!" Tei replied.

"Whhaatt?" I asked.

Tei facepalmed and sighed.

"And she still hasn't told you." Tei said.

"Told me what?" I asked.

"Never mind." Tei replied.

"Okay." I said, not questioning Tei's desicion.

"Anyway, are you free tommorow?" Tei asked.

"Not really. I'm going to be spending the day with Nigaito tommorow." I replied.

"When are you avaliable?" Tei asked.

"Well...I guess the day after tommorow." I replied.

"Good because I need you to be my camera girl." Tei said.

"Again?" I asked.

"Shut up!" Tei replied out of embarrassment.

"I'm just wondering!" I said.

"Still. It got me pissed off." Tei said.

"So why do need me to be your camera girl?" I asked.

"I want you to record me doin' some crazy shit so I can attract Len." Tei replied.

"Oh...you really think Len'll go after you that way?" I asked.

"Don't jinx me, flower girl! It's worth a fucking shot anyway." Tei replied.

"Umm...okay." I said.

"Good." Tei said.

Piko stormed in the room and stared at Tei.

"Get. Out." Piko said.

"Shut the hell up, shota boy." Tei said. She stood beside my bedroom window and opened it.

Piko snuck up behind Tei and pushed her out the window and slammed it shut behind her.

"ASSHOLE!" Tei yelled.

I heard a loud thump from outside. I looked out the window and saw Tei had landed face first.

"Poor Tei." I said.

"Poor Tei? Poor me! I'm the one stuck to deal with her!" Piko said.

"But she's only looking for true love." I said.

"I know, I know. I mean, if Len didn't annoy me to stop her from getting anyway near him, I would've left her alone." Piko said.

"Yeaahh...Len is mean." I said.

"He's not mean, he's just a chicken." Piko said.

I giggled. Teto walked back in the room and stared at me and Piko. Piko stared back at Teto.

"I see you're still energized." Teto said.

"You know I always am." Piko said. He walked up to Teto and kissed her on the lips.

He then walked behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, kissed her throat. Teto blushed and giggled.

"Not in front of Nana, Piko." Teto said. She pushed Piko away gently.

"Okay." Piko said.

"Wait for me in the bedroom." Teto said.

Piko winked and walked out my room. Teto approached me.

"Ready for a story, Nana?" Teto asked.

"Yay, stories!" I replied.

Teto giggled and pulled out a book form my bookshelf. The title was 'Goodnight, Chimeras'. I thought it was alittle suspicious to hav that book on my bookshelf...I never even knew I had it there!

"Come here, Nana." Teto said. She sat on the ground and wagged her tail. I sat next to her and cuddled up with her.

Teto wrapped her tail around me and opened the book and read the words out loud.

"Goodnight, chimera that's a male. Goodnight chimera that's a female and is always seen alone. Goodnight, chimera couple that keeps..." Teto stopped reading the book and closed it.

"What's wrong, Teto?" I asked.

"Umm...this book isn't suited for kids your age." Teto replied.

"Can we skip the page instead?" I asked.

"Hmm...I suppose the rest can't be worst." Teto replied. She opened the book again and skipped the first page.

"Goodnight, old, wrinkly chimera. Goodnight, young, soft chimera. Goodnight chimera that can't fly because your wings were shot with arrows and by chimera hunters. Goodnight, dead chimera...okay, no more." Teto said. She closed the book and put it back on the bookshelf.

"I don't like that book." I said.

"Me either. it insults me." Teto said.

"I'm sorry someone made it." I said.

"It's not your fault. Now, it's time for bed." Teto said.

I yawned and rubbed my right eye.

"Yep." I said. I walked to my bed and laid down in it.

Teto tucked me in and kissed me on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Nana. Piko and I will always love you." She said.

"Nighty night, Teto. Love you guys too." I said.

With that said and done, Teto turned off my bedroom light and left the room, closing the door behind her. Kitty jumped up on the bed and laid down next to me.

"Goodnight, Kitty." I whispered. I kissed and patted his head.

I then closed my eyes and prepared to drift into a deep sleep. Before I could, I heard loud thumping noises from upstairs.

"Huh?" I asked myself.

I was curious on what the sound was but I was too tired to investigate and closed my eyes. I just kept one thought in mind on what it might be: Piko and Teto cutting trees. And with that thought in mind, I fell asleep instantly.

-Nana's Dream-

Piko and Teto were in lumberjack outfits, cutting tress with axes. Piko was grunting while Teto was moaning.

"Oh Piko!" Teto moaned.

"Yeah." Piko said. He chopped his tree faster.

Teto moaned louder and louder. When Piko cut his tree with a mighty swift of his axe, Teto moaned his name as loud as she could.

"PIIIKOOO!" Teto moaned.

Piko tried to catch his breath before cutting another tree down. Teto breathed heavily.

"I love you so much, Piko." She said.

"I love you too, Teto." Piko said. He started to cut down another tree.

And again, Teto moaned with every hit.

**All right! I finally got this done! I had this idea in my head for soooo long and I finally decided to share with you all! :D Also, PikoxTeto aren't really chopping trees...just lettin' you know that right now.**


End file.
